


We're broken, but that's alright.

by ChonkyAnonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Warning: Sensitive topics, two broken boys :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChonkyAnonymous/pseuds/ChonkyAnonymous
Summary: This was based off a tiktok I saw.Tommy and Technoblade are arguing yet again, but the fight takes a turn when Techno accidentally mutters the same words Tommy has heard time and time again from the people that we was hurt by.TW: PANIC ATTACK?; FLASHBACKS, HURT.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 373





	We're broken, but that's alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... I was looking through my notes today when I found a 3am fanfic-ramble. It's so messy honestly but that's fine.

THIRD-PERSON POV.

It was a Sunday afternoon, the quiet wind sang with a familiar tune as little stars of snow gently waltzed with it, settling on the white coat of snow near the warm house. The house was nowhere near quiet, contrasting with the biome as a desperate boy clung to his brother's arm in an attempt to stop him from doing something rash.

The smaller boy was named Tommy, he has dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes that were sunken into his skull, having seen so many wars and betrayals. He wore a button-up shirt, dirtied and trashed with use, and a pair of dark pants that contrasted beautifully with the soft red cape adorned with ragged fur. He had a brown leather bag strapped to his hip, items carelessly stuffed into it. A catchy, bright green emerald shined proudly, hanging from a rope on his neck. It was the friendship emerald Phil had gifted to him.

The other man, was Technoblade, Tommy's older brother who he admired so much. He had pink, long hair pulled into a loose braid and angry, red eyes that pierced through the other's sad ones. He was wearing an intricate outfit, one could describe it as royal even, with a pale blue shirt, coat, and pants decorated with delicate red and gold sewings. His blue cape draped nicely over his broad, tense shoulders, almost flowing from the tension in the room. The man was tall, towering over Tommy but neither minded, finding the height difference extremely amusing.

They were arguing over L'manburg, as always. Techno agreed to help Tommy with his discs, but with a price. Tommy's home would be blown up, and of course, the boy didn't agree with that. Even if the L'manburgians did betray him many times, and he had...given everything to them, he still loved his home and his family, and his...Tubbo. Tubbo, his best friend who he barely recognized. He wasn't the same and Tommy knew that, the once innocent and bright boy was now always serious, always tired from being a president at such a fragile age. Tommy still adored him though.

\-----------

Tommy clung desperately to Technoblade's arm, struggling to keep him there. 

"Techno, please, we can talk about this.." he pleaded, growing tired of nobody ever listening to him. He was once again ignored, the pig hybrid emitting an annoyed sigh.

"Technoblade, listen to me!-" the boy was cut off as his brother glared daggers into his soul, he looked so, so angry and Tommy couldn't help but let go and stumble back, visible fear in his eyes. 

"Tommy...suck it up, right now." the taller man spoke slowly, pressing his words into his little brother's brain, making him even more terrified.

For a second, Tommy felt hurt as his eyes widened, tears threatening to spill any second. His breath became ragged and heavy, flashes of familiar faces appearing in his mind and repeating the same phrase over and over, "suck it up" was all he could hear as he watched the people he trusted betray him, use him for their own benefits only to let him die.

Was Technoblade a new addition to the collection?

He might be, he thought Tommy wouldn't read his precious book, the one that contained clear words twisted in an intricate manner: 'DESTROY L'MANBURG', words that he dared erase when he gave Tommy the book to read. The poor boy knew it all, he knew he was just like everybody else, only using Tommy.

But he.. he gave him gear and food, he saved him from Dream, right? Dream.. no, Dream was his friend, he didn't need any saving! Right? He wasn't—

He was snapped back to reality when Techno shuffled closer to him, a shocked, yet soft expression on his face. Tommy backed up, falling over himself and ducking into a corner, hands over his face in an attempt to shield him from the terrifying man.  
His own brother looked so petrifying, the light shining from between the curtains drawing shadows over his face. The boy couldn't see the regret on his face, only seeing an angry man who was gonna hurt him. 

"I- I-'m s-sorry! I'm so- so sor-ry! P-please don't hu-urt me!" his breath hitched as he opened his bag and threw everything on the floor. Technoblade recognized many of his important items, but as his eyes scanned over them, he noticed dirt, snow and other useless items that were Tommy's. 

His little brother choked on his sobs as he frantically searched his pockets, looking for a flint and steel. He found it and nearly dug the blade into his palm as he handed it to Techno, along with a piece of TNT. He started hacking away at the floor, creating a hole big enough to fit all of the items. 

He noticed his own sobs and sniffles, accompanied by heavy breathing. Tommy felt his throat close, he couldn't breathe anymore, it hurt. It hurt so much, why couldn't he breathe? The boy started panicking and clutching at his chest, eyes darting to his brother who stood before him, shell-shocked. His dark, lifeless eyes looked up to Technoblade's, pleading for him to light it up.

"T-Tommy...? Toms, what are you doing?" He set the two items down.

Technoblade broke eye contact, looking at the floor and trying to make himself as small as he could. He slowly and steadily made his way over to Tommy, who couldn't help but flinch as his brother approached him. He slowly unclasped his cape and draped it over his brother, hugging him. Then, Techno started breathing deeply, almost comically, hoping his little brother would do the same. And he did, he slowly mimicked Techno's breathing, closing his eyes as his big brother whispered softly into his ear,

"You're.. safe Toms, you're safe now, you're home and I will protect you from the people who hurt you. No one will ever hurt you again, alright? I promise." He gave him a reassuring smile.

Tommy shook and sniffled and his brother couldn't help but tear up, knowing he had caused this, he was one of the people who hurt this boy to the point of breaking down.

The smaller boy felt breathing became easier as he started calming down, slowly.

They stayed like that for a while, two broken boys clutching at each other in hopes of bringing comfort.

Tommy finally opened his eyes and gazed over at his brother. He looked...hurt. He had definitely cried with him, eyes puffy and swollen.

The boy noticed the similarities between them. They were both used by the people they loved, both cast aside and isolated...hunted, and now, they were both broken. They broke in front of each other, the guilt and pain being too much to handle. 

Tommy wept again, the pathetic sight of his idol, his brother who was always so powerful, who never let anyone hurt him.. made him feel guilty. Disheveled hair, tired and swollen eyes, scars littered all over his face, and the trembling lip that indicated he was going to start cry again, it all made Tommy angry, angry that he never noticed the signs.

He shut his eyes closed and pulled Techno into a soft hug, when he heard the most heart-wrenching sound anyone could hear. A broken sob, a sob that held so much emotion and hurt, a sob that no one else but Tommy could hear. It was quickly followed by more cries and sniffles, and the occasional apologies emitting from the hybrid.

It was Tommy's turn to comfort, and he awkwardly did so. He told his brother that it was alright, that it was okay for him to cry, and that he had no reason to apologize.

"We're the same, me and you...brother", he whispered meekly as Technoblade's eyes shot open and looked at him, searching for signs of deception on Tommy's face, but he found none. He held his head low and mumbled,

"You haven't called me that in a long time.." 

Tommy's face twisted into hurt as he remembered being so angry at his brother, so angry that he didn't even consider him family anymore, so angry that he didn't want anything to do with him. But that changed, when he showed him friendship, regret, hope and...love. Something no one else had shown to him. Technoblade showed him that he 𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙙, and Tommy was going to do the same.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶..𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳" he whispered. Techno hummed as his body slowly went limp and his breaths turned into soft snores. Tommy chuckled, letting his eyes close and his mind dream of a better world.


End file.
